Candy Cane
by Winterblume
Summary: challenge fic from Tomioneconventionforumotion - Voldemort is defeated. The Battle of Hogwarts won. And all is well for one Hermione Granger ...at least it should be.


**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Author's Note: This is a one-shot I wrote for the Tomione Convention Challenge with the Prompt: Candy Cane. If any one of you is also a crazy Tomione or Volmione Shipper, you are always welcome to join our forum: ****Tomioneconvention dot forumotion dot com**

**Yeah, it's the dark side. We may have no cookies but we have one hot Dark Lord ;) There's lots of posts, silliness, challenges and, of course, Tom and Hermione.**

{{{{{{{{+}}}}}}}}

**Candy Cane**

Hermione Granger strolled down Diagon Alley, contently licking a candy cane. Cherry, her favourite flavour. A smile curved her lips. While Hermione looked at the display windows, she tried to ignore the other visitors of Diagon Alley staring at her. Now and then one of them would step over to her reverently, smile in place, wanting her to shake their hands. A chubby witch with a pointy green hat even asked Hermione for an autograph. Hermione complied, although feeling a bit awkward.

She already regretted having come to Diagon Alley on a Saturday. The alley was packed with people and Hermione couldn't escape. They all wanted to see Hermione Granger, war hero, best friend of _the _Harry Potter, the man who defeated the Dark Lord. Hermione Granger, who had managed to rob Gringotts and escape on a dragon. Hermione Granger, who had fought against Death Eaters and won, who had helped defeat the darkest of all wizards. Why, she even had her own chocolate frog card. Rather counterproductive if one considered that Hermione now was an Unspeakable.

Hermione rolled her eyes at that thought and quickly slipped into Knockturn Alley in a desperate attempt to avoid her admirers. The crowd of Knockturn tended to be not quite so enthusiastic when it came to the Saviour and his friends. Hermione reached into her robe pocket and pulled another candy cane from it, enjoying the quiet. She sighed and nibbled at the candy while sauntering deeper into Knockturn Alley. At the other end of the alley was an Apparition Point. She would use it to escape.

Only a few steps and suddenly a tall man stepped towards Hermione and barred her way. Dark blonde hair hung in dirty strands into his face as the man glared at Hermione evilly. He was eerily familiar.

"Filthy Mudblood!" he yelled aggressively.

Now Hermione remembered him. Jugson. He was a Death Eater who had managed to escape justice. Before Hermione could react, Jugson raised his wand at her. He slashed it through the air and cried,

"Avada Kedavra."

There really wasn't much Hermione could do. The green light rushed through the air, glowing threateningly. Only seconds, passing like eternity, and it crashed into Hermione's chest. A surprised gasp left her. Then she crumbled to the dirty floor of Knockturn Alley, the candy cane slipping from her numb fingers.

_._._._._

Hermione groaned softly as consciousness decided to come back to her. Her head throbbed agonizingly and a hollow pain pulled at her chest. Cautiously, she rolled onto her back and waited for the dizziness to abate. Her eyes were closed tight. The last thing she remembered was that green light. Harbinger of death. Finally, inevitably, it had found her.

Shakily Hermione sat up and rubbed her eyes. White fog surrounded her. _How strange_, she thought dizzily. By all means, she should be dead. Hermione ran a shaky hand through her curly hair while her eyes nervously wandered over her surroundings. The thick fog still concealed everything. Hermione could barely make out any contours in the white mist.

She trembled weakly as she stood up. Her chest still hurt a bit as she stumbled forwards. With each hesitant step she took, the white fog cleared. Slowly it revealed a high domed ceiling. Hermione narrowed her eyes. There were several platforms, separated by train tracks. Hermione stopped walking. Her brow furrowed.

Was this… was this _King's Cross_?

"Oh Merlin, no." Hermione's voice trembled violently. "No."

Seething hot that crazy story Harry had once told her came back to her. During the battle of Hogwarts, right after Voldemort's Killing Curse had hit him, Harry ended up in a weird version of King's Cross. Harry had met Dumbledore and conversed with the old wizard.

_This can't be true!_

Panic threatened to overwhelm Hermione. Wherever she looked, though, the ghostly version of King's Cross didn't disappear. Her breathing came fast as she stumbled erratically across one of the platforms. She just passed a bench, as she heard a soft whimpering sound. Hermione stopped dead in her tracks. Harry's story still flashed through her mind as Hermione slowly, unwillingly, turned towards that bench.

"Dear God," she pleaded with a croaked voice. "Don't…"

Fear twisted her stomach as her gaze wandered over the plastic seats. Her eyes stopped at a bundle of rags. It looked as if someone had carelessly stuffed the bundle right under one of the seats. Hermione's body trembled as she eyed the bundle warily. It moved slightly.

"Aw, no," lamented Hermione. "No. No. This can't be true."

Her heart raced and had fluttered up to somewhere in her throat. Charily, Hermione edged towards that bundle, although she felt like running away. A sick feeling bubbled up in her as she squatted down in front of the bundle. Hermione didn't know what drove her as she reluctantly raised her hand and reached for those rags. Her breath came in short gasps as she pulled that rag away.

"Oh Merlin," she breathed. "It really _is_you."

A deformed _thing_was hidden between those rags. It looked like the twisted form of a small child. Long claw-like fingers, skin pale and raw, the creature lay curled on the floor. Quite vulnerable. A wave of white-hot fury hit Hermione as she stared at the creature. Subconsciously her hand shot to her robe pocket. Her wand was gone.

"You… you…" Hermione stumbled, rage lacing her voice. "You _bastard_!"

Her hands shot to the thing. She didn't need a wand. He was going to die, even if she had to strangle him. Before Hermione's fingers could clench around his neck, the creature flinched weakly. A soft whimper left his lipless mouth and Hermione hesitated. Her nose wrinkled in disgust as she stared at the soul piece.

"Voldemort," she hissed, dark hate in her voice.

The creature suddenly turned his head and looked at her. Hermione was startled and fell back on her bum. Crimson eyes burned into her brown ones and she could barely breathe. Those eyes, cruel and cold, she had seen them before and they scared her. Subconsciously Hermione shuffled away from the creature, never breaking eye contact.

Fear turned her blood cold. Red eyes still burned like the fire of hell. Hermione couldn't take it anymore. She shot up from the floor. She could _not_face him again. As soon as Hermione moved away, the creature started to flap frantically. He wriggled and desperately tried to free himself from the blanket. A soft whimper left him as the rough skin on his back was stretched in his efforts to follow her.

Hermione stopped her flight and stared at the creature. As she watched his weak struggles, her fear died away. Even her anger was gone. Slowly she stepped back to him and cautiously squatted down on the floor.

"Okay okay," Hermione whispered gingerly and skidded closer. "Calm down."

With her nearness, he stopped his wriggling. _Strange. _

Hermione turned her head and looked at the train tracks. Not far away, she spotted a train. Rather old fashioned with steam engine, it stood in the station as if waiting for something. Hermione averted her eyes and looked back down to the creature.

"How long have you been here?" she mused, not really expecting a reply. "Two years?"

Voldemort flapped weakly, still fighting to free himself from the rags. Hermione worried her lower lip as she watched his painful struggle.

"What is going to happen with you?" she wondered. "Are you going to stay here forever?"

She shuddered slightly at the notion of being imprisoned here in this strange uninhabited place forever. Harry's words came back to her, _'Dumbledore told me I had a choice. I didn't have to come back. I could have simply boarded one of the trains and gone on.'_Gone on? Hermione's gaze shot back to the waiting train. Where to? She peered down to the wounded creature.

"What do you think?" she asked softly. "Do you want to risk it?"

Voldemort stared at her. His eyes were still a horrible blood red. Hermione didn't mind so much anymore. She reached for him and, wrapping the rags tightly around him, before she lifted him up. He didn't weight more than a baby and Hermione cradled him against her chest.

Then she walked over to the train. It looked a lot like the Hogwarts Express. Hermione spotted an open door and boarded the train. She saw several compartments. That again reminded her strongly of her rides in the Hogwarts Express. Securely holding the bundle in her arm, Hermione slid one compartment door open and stepped inside. Carefully she put the bundle down on the soft seat. The creature wriggled slightly and Hermione pulled the blanket tighter around him.

"I don't know where the train goes to," she said quietly. "But it's probably better than staying here."

Red eyes gazed up at her.

"You know," Hermione mused pensively. "Maybe you are lucky and get a second chance. Maybe the train goes back. You already look somewhat like a baby. Maybe this time you'll have a mother and a father."

Her brown eyes landed on his crimson ones. A small smile played around her lips as she whispered,

"Maybe this time around, you're not going to be a crazy psycho."

Hesitantly she raised her hand. Ever so slowly she reached out for him. A soft gasp left her as her fingers made contact with his cold skin for the first time. It felt smooth and soft. Crimson eyes still gazed up at her. The smile on her face widened.

"Try not to repeat your mistakes," she told him. "If you need help, you can always come to me."

She leaned closer to him. The eerie red eyes never left her. Hermione didn't mind so much. Brushing her fingers lightly over his cheek she whispered into his ear,

"And if you insist on going back to your _old ways_, we'll find you and kill you. Again."

With that she bent up and removed her fingers from him. Hermione threw him a last glance before she left.

"Good luck," she whispered, meaning it.

Then she turned and left the compartment. She could already feel the vibrations of the starting engine going through the train as she opened the door and hopped down on King's Cross platform. Hermione stood on the platform and watched the train departing. Thick steam surrounded the train as it slowly gained momentum and rolled out of the station.

Hermione still smiled.

Even as the train had already left, its steam got thicker and thicker. King's Cross disappeared until Hermione could see nothing but white mist.

_._._._._

It was only seconds later, or maybe hours and weeks, that the fog cleared. Strangely enough, Hermione found herself lying on a soft bed. Her head throbbed slightly. Her vision was blurry and she blinked. Slowly things came back into focus. White hospital blankets. There on a side table, she spotted a huge flower bouquet. Right beside the flowers sat a package of candy canes. Cherry flavoured.

"Hermione?" a voice asked tentatively.

It was then that Hermione noticed that face looming over her. Round glasses and messy black hair.

"Harry?"

"Yes," replied a deep voice, relief lacing its tone. "Thank Merlin you are alright, Hermione."

Harry grinned down at her then he turned and yelled, "Hey, Ron. Ron! Come here. She woke up."

He looked back down at her, his green eyes glinting merrily. His fingers gingerly ran over her head in a soothing gesture.

"What happened?" Harry asked, worried. "You were found unconscious in Knockturn Alley."

Hermione blinked up at him. Sneakily the smile found its way back to her face until she beamed up at her best friend.

"I don't know," she replied cheerfully. "But I had the strangest dream."

{{{{{{{{+}}}}}}}}


End file.
